Makoto's teenage life!
by Ikumi-hime
Summary: A Makoto and Shinozaki fic. Was up under a different name, but changed for many reasons to this name!


Makoto Kino is a typical high school senior, with extraordinary powers. She is  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter. Her boyfriend of 4 years, Shinozaki adores her. Makoto's  
  
life has been tampered with when someone or "something" starts to take her  
  
memory away. She doesn't even remember when she met Shinozaki. Join  
  
Makoto, in this exciting journey about love, hatred, and friendship that will  
  
never end!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Mako-Chan's Nightmare!!!!  
  
Makoto Kino AKA Mako-Chan steps into the noisy doors of her high school  
  
, which is called Tenth Street High. She walks over to her locker, surprised to see a  
  
slip of paper sticking out of it. 'Who is this from,' she wonders as she grabs it.  
  
Her eyes grow huge in alarm as the paper is labeled 'Sailor Jupiter.' As she puts  
  
it in her pocket, she notices that the hallway was strangely quiet. People were  
  
whispering within their groups. The group closest to her, which was a girl and  
  
boy she never seen before were whispering, "She's Sailor Jupiter," "Ya, did ya  
  
see her face? She looked so surprised." Mako-Chan could not take is anymore.  
  
She started run, but she did not know where to. She just knew she had to get  
  
out of there. She ran right into Shinozaki, who looked extremely angry.  
  
"Shinozaki, what....", but he wouldn't let her finish, by yelling, "NO MORE LIES  
  
FROM YOU, MAKO-CHAN." He grabbed her and pushed her back right  
  
into a locker, "WE ARE FINISHED, YOU STUPID, SLUTY-ASS  
  
BITCH!!!!!" It kept repeated until Mako-Chan woke up  
  
screaming. She was drenched in sweat, and she was hyperventiling as if she  
  
were really running. Her heart was beating very fast, as if it were to pop out of  
  
her chest any moment. She glances over at her digital clock, which reads,  
  
249am. She grabs her phone and dials Shinozaki's phone number. He answered  
  
the phone after the fifth ring, "Hello," he asked hoarsely. "Shinozaki, it's me,"  
  
Mako said. "Mako-Chan, what's wrong?" "I had that awful dream again, that  
  
makes it fives times, and it's only Wednesday. I am somewhat scared because my  
  
dreams usually come true. In the dream, you break up with me, and call me a  
  
stupid sluty-ass bitch," she answers back. Shinozaki asks, "Do you want me to  
  
come over so you won't be alone?" "Yeah sure," she replies," But hurry."  
  
Shinozaki got there in five minutes flat because he ran most of the way. Mako-  
  
Chan answered the door and gave Shinozaki a hug, "Thank you for coming  
  
over." "Anything for the girl I care for. Okay now down to business, did you  
  
see anyone or notice anything different in the story that might help us figure  
  
out what it means?" Mako-Chan replied very slowly and carefully to remember  
  
every single detail," Well, there was a girl and boy I have never seen before. The  
  
girl was about 5'3", blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and she was wearing a wedding  
  
ring. The boy had dark brown hair with light brown highlights in it, with dark  
  
browns eyes, and about my height. He also wore a wedding band." Shinozaki thought before replying, " I think you are talking about the new couple from  
  
Paris, France. When I went there a couple of years ago, I met them both.  
  
Robin Takzisu and Bruce Patenchi." Mako was impressed, "Wow what a  
  
great memory you have. I can barely remember what happened last week, let  
  
alone yesterday. It is as if someone or something is taking my memory away  
  
from me. I don't even remember what my parents were like. However, I do  
  
remember being Jupiter and who my friends are. I guess I have to do  
  
something to get it all back again, but what?"  
  
Chapter 2: Who are Lily and Jake? 9 years in the FUTURE?!  
  
Lily's POV  
  
'It's 730 in the morning and I'm sitting here in class," thought Lily. 'Why  
  
can't I come at 8 like everyone else? Well unlike everyone, my mommy Queen  
  
Jupiter has a meeting with Mrs. Ortiz.' I look at my mommy with amazement.  
  
'I'm so surprised on how much mommy and I look alike. We both have  
  
long brown hair, green eyes; dimples on our right cheeks, but there are two  
  
differences. I am only six, and mommy is 27. She still looks like an 18 year  
  
old.' I look around the classroom wondering when this meeting was going to  
  
end. 'Finally! Now I can go and see my best friend Jake A.K.A. my big brother  
  
and tell him the good news. Oh we are going to have so much fun.'  
  
Jake's POV  
  
'Poor Lily. Having to be here at 730? Ugh, I wouldn't be able to handle it.' I  
  
look around and see my lil' sis Lily running towards me. She looks so excited  
  
I ask, 'What's up?' She says, 'Well nothing yet, but yesterday remember when  
  
we talked to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion about our suggestion?' I  
  
nodded, now completely interested. 'Well they said we can do it.' I must have  
  
looked so funny standing there with my mouth hanging wide open. Lily's  
  
laughs at my facial expression, and I hug her. She playfully tugs my dark  
  
brown spiked hair, and I playing pull one of her braids. I have blue eyes,  
  
muscles, and a huge smile. I am 7 years old, 9 months older than Lily, and I  
  
look like daddy too.  
  
Chapter 3: Going where????  
  
Lily's POV  
  
I got home around 12:00, after school. I called for Nakito, who is my servant, to make me some lunch. "Nakito, I am hungry. Can I have peanut butter and jelly sandwich?' I asked. Nakito nodded, Of course, Princess Lily." I ran to find my mom, and found her in her room, crying, and she had a letter in her hand. I ran up to her and ask, "Mommy, what's wrong?" She looked at me with sadness and replied, "This letter is from Neo-Queen Serenity. It seems that Queen Venus was killed in a terrible accident. She was a good friend of mine." She broke down into uncontrollable sobs. I felt bad for me mommy, so I gave her a hug, and said, "It's okay, mommy. Everything will be okay." She nodded, and then said, "But I am afraid for you and Jake. Where you two are going, I know you will be safe, but it is a different atmosphere. Nothing like here." I looked at mommy, "Don't worry, mommy. Jake and I are going to be just fine." Then I heard Nakito calling me, so I said, "Oh there's Nakito. I asked her to make me a sandwich. I guess she is done. I'm gonna go eat, okay, mommy?" She nods, and I leave the room, and go to eat.  
  
Queen Jupiter's POV  
  
I continue to sit in my room unaware that Jupiter Knight was to be home anytime. My face remained tear-stained as Jupiter Knight walked into the room. He took one look at me, and cried, "Oh honey, what's wrong?" I just broke down right there and then, and told him what I told Lily. He gave me a tight hug, and I smiled a bit. I felt so safe and calm in his arms. I gave him a smile, and said, "I'm going to go talk to Neo-Queen Serenity." He nodded his had, and I got up. I walked out the door, and walked towards the silver crystal palace. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see someone following me. I wasn't quite sure who or what it was, so I stopped, and turned. Then I noticed a shadow behind me, and screamed. Then someone hit me hard in the head, and I fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Hours earlier, back in the present, Mako-Chan and  
  
Shinozaki are lying down asleep. Mako-Chan is on her bed, as  
  
Shinozaki laid on the couch, which turns in to a bed. Mako-  
  
Chan lazily opens one eyes, and groans, "I am so tired. What  
  
day is it, anyways?" She turns her head towards her calendar,  
  
which right next to her clock. Her clock read 9:45am!?!? She  
  
opened her other eye, and glanced at her calendar. She  
  
yelled, "Holy Shit. It's Thursday June 1st, two weeks until  
  
graduation." Shinozaki appeared in her room seconds later,  
  
with his hair tousled, and his clothes all wrinkled. He  
  
asked, "What's wrong?" She replied, still looking at her  
  
calendar, "It's 9:45, and it's a Thursday. We are missing  
  
school." Shinozaki grabbed her arm, lifted her up towards him,  
  
and said, "Is that all? Don't worry. What is missing one day?"  
  
She looked into his brown eyes," Well I guess your right. We  
  
can miss today." Shinozaki brought her face to his, and shared  
  
the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. She pulled  
  
away a minute later, saying, " Geez, we should stay home  
  
more often," They both started to laugh as Mako-Chan left  
  
her room, and went to the kitchen, with Shinozaki right behind  
  
her.  
  
Mako-Chan put some water into a kettle, placed it on the  
  
stove, with the flame on high. She looked quickly into a  
  
small mirror on her refrigerator door. Her long brown hair  
  
was down, with tumbling and tousled curls falling to her  
  
small waist, her green eyes were shining like stars, and her  
  
cheeks were a shade of pink like always when she is around  
  
Shinozaki. She glanced at the kettle, which had steam coming  
  
out, indicated it was hot. She turned off the flame, and using  
  
a potholder n her hand, carefully not to burn herself, she  
  
quickly grabbed the pot, and turned to serve it into her mugs  
  
for a nice hot drink. Suddenly without warning, her left hand  
  
stuck up, right in front of her, palm facing the ceiling.  
  
Unable to control her arm body, her right arm moved over  
  
her left arm, and began to tilt the kettle over her hand. She  
  
tried to call for Shinozaki, but he seemed to be in another  
  
world, like a trance of some sort. Her fear was rising as a  
  
fire once ignited. She saw the steam rise higher, until she  
  
saw the scalding water. It landed over her left hand, and she  
  
screamed, a scream of fear, and unbearable pain. That  
  
seemed to break Shinozaki out of her trance. He grabbed the  
  
kettle away, throw it into the sink, and Mako-Chan sank to  
  
floor, holding her right, tenderly. She was crying, and didn't  
  
know if she would ever stop...  
  
Queen Jupiter's POV  
  
Where am I?  
  
I moan, and grab my head, which is throbbing painfully. I  
  
thought to myself, 'Where am I? I was on my way to see Usagi,  
  
when.....' Suddenly a door opens, and in comes a man I didn't  
  
recognize. He laughed, and said, "Why your highness. What are  
  
you doing on the floor?" I get up and replied, "Well obviously,  
  
someone put me there. I'm not the type to fall asleep on the  
  
floor?" He grins, "Well Makoto, you certainly still have that feisty  
  
little temper of yours as you did when you were 15." I could feel  
  
the blood drain from my face, and said," What did you mean? And  
  
how on earth did you know my name is Makoto?" He laughs so  
  
evilly," I know a lot more. Your Uncle Drake, who lived in Texas  
  
when you were 15 supported you. He sent you money every  
  
month. Am I right?" I couldn't believe how much this guy knew  
  
about my life. I stared at him, and I finally recognized him. It  
  
must have shown on my face, because he grinned, "So Makoto,  
  
you finally recognize me?" I nodded, and finally found my voice,  
  
and it comes out in a tremble," Leo? Leo CiDapryo?" He smiles,  
  
and nods his head, "I'm very impressed that after 13years, you  
  
still recognize me." I retorted, "I am only 28. Of course, I would  
  
remember 13 years ago." I turn away from him, trying to know  
  
why he brought me here. I wonder, but have no answer as he  
  
walks away slamming the door shut, leaving me in my prison once  
  
again.  
  
Makoto's POV (AN: This is the 16 year-old Makoto)  
  
Shinozaki grabs me, and holds me close, as I cry. He gets some  
  
ice, wraps in a towel, and gently puts it on my hand, which was  
  
just scalded. I take a deep shaky breathe, and try to stop crying.  
  
In all my 16 years, I have never felt this much pain, except for  
  
when I fight against the Negaverse, or something. Shinozaki  
  
slowly picks me up, and puts me into a chair. He grabs my phone,  
  
and calls my doctor. He gets off a couple of minutes later. He  
  
says, 'Your doctor is going to be here in ten minutes, okay?" I  
  
nodded. I thought back when I really needed my doctor, it was  
  
when....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I looked over at Shinozaki as Jupiter Knight. He was fighting a monster that I have never  
  
seen before. A month after my 15th birthday, Shinozaki became Jupiter Knight. (AN: Just so  
  
you know when each scout turns 15, they get their knights. Rei has Chad, but the  
  
"FLASHBACK" is supposed to be in January of 2000, and Rei's birthday is April 17, so she  
  
doesn't have Chad yet.) I look over at the scouts, and see Usagi on the floor, drenched in her  
  
blood, with Mamoru by her side, tending to her wounds. Rei was with Ami, and Minako was  
  
standing with me. We were all transformed. I yelled, "Yo dipshit, over here." The monster  
  
turned, and grinned evilly at me. I smirked and said, "Oh, so you think I'm scared of you.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT! You don't scare me." The monster said in a deep voice, "You  
  
should be scared, you Sailor Trash." I groaned, "Why the fuck do you insist on calling us that?  
  
We have names, pal. You just don't listen, or maybe you got so much fucking hair, it's blocking  
  
you fucking ears, and you can't hear us properly." Sailor Venus backed me up by shouting,  
  
"Ya! Maybe you should get a haircut!" (AN: JUST INCASE SOME FOUND MINAKO'S  
  
REMARK FUNNY OR NOT SHE IS YOUR TYPICAL BLOND CUZ SHE"S  
  
GONNA THROW OUT SOME OUTFRETCHED REMARKS, AND I AM NOT TRYING  
  
TO MAKE FUNNY OF BLONDS! ONLY USAGI AND MINAKO!! Some remarks are  
  
going to be so stupid; most of the time the others are going to have sweat drops.) If the situation was  
  
different I would have probably laughed at Sailor Venus' stupid remark, but I was to angry to  
  
even have a sweat drop. I feared for Usagi's life. That monster really did a number on her. Little  
  
did I know my fear was gonna turned to horror and pain. The monster named "PINTERS"  
  
threw a strong attack at me, and I flew right into a tree. My back popped as it made contact. I  
  
screamed in pain. Sailor Mars ran towards me, only to find herself incased in a wall of fire. Each  
  
time she tried to get out, she would burn herself. Sailor Mercury was doing her strong attack,  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" It hurt the beast, but not to much. Pinter's threw a  
  
negative blast of energy at Mercury, causing her to fell on the ground, unconscious. I was in so  
  
much pain; I could keep my eyes open to long. I stared at Mars, and mercury feeling so  
  
helpless towards them. I knew my back crack, but maybe it wasn't broken. I didn't want to  
  
show that I was weak, so I tried to stand up. I was half-standing, half- leaning with my hands in  
  
my knees. I thought, 'Ow fucking shit. This hurts, but I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEAK!' I  
  
said, "Guardian Jupiter, I call on thunder and lightening to vanquish this evil. JUPITER OAK  
  
EVOLUTION!" Pinter's got caught in my attack, and turned into dust. I fell to the ground, in  
  
much more pain then I have even experienced. Venus ran to me, screaming, "Jupiter, get up. Oh  
  
my go*, wake up. Oh no, Jupiter open your eyes." Jupiter Knight also ran to me, with Mars by  
  
his side, who was burnt badly trying to get to me. Tuxedo Mask took Usagi to the hospital, and  
  
came back. I glanced up and them briefly, and shut my eyes, saying, "Please. Don't cry. I don't  
  
want your pity, either. You know I hate that!" Jupiter Knight smiled, and replied, "Yeah! We  
  
know that exactly." He detransformed himself, and detransformed me. I cried in pain, and he  
  
held me. He was trying hard not to cry, cuz he could see how much pain I was in. He took me  
  
to the hospital, while pretending his parents were my guardians, which they amazingly pretended  
  
they were. Mamoru brought Ami as well, who quickly revived, and left in a week. 5 weeks  
  
later, a feeling better Usagi, and a fully healed me left the hospital. Shinozaki has done so much,  
  
it's impossible not to love him. My doctor, who has been the one who delivered me, told me in  
  
private to be careful, because next time, I might have permanent damage. He took care of me  
  
each time I came in. He knows I did something, but he didn't know what. He was a true friend  
  
and a good doctor.  
  
~End Flashback*  
  
When he come over to look at my hand, I felt better. We told him how I really burned it, and  
  
he believed it. He said, "Okay Mako-Chan, try not to do any turns, or flips, and karate chops  
  
for now." He knew I was both a dancer, and a master of karate. I laughed and replied, "I'll try  
  
not to." He smiled, then said, "I want to see your hand in two weeks t the hospital, not here at  
  
your apartment." I smile apologetically, "Very sorry, if it's an inconvenience." He shook his head,  
  
"Not at all. Just that I want to use more equipment when this happens." I nodded and said,  
  
"Okay two weeks, but wait." I suddenly remember something. "Graduation is in two weeks."  
  
He said," Okay, come the day before." I nodded, "Thanks again, Dr. Dashimas." He turned, and  
  
closed the door behind him.  
  
~ Queen Jupiter's prison~  
  
I pounded on the door, and shouted, "Leo, let me out of here. Why can't we talk?" He  
  
suddenly threw the door open, causing it to open hard and fast. He broke one of my fingers,  
  
and gave me a bruise. He looked at me, and replied, "Let Makoto, I am tired of talking. Why  
  
doesn't Shinozaki come and save you?" I looked at him, and asked, "I thought you guys were  
  
friends, what happened?" He looked pointly at me and replied, "A girl got in the way." I knew  
  
that girl was me. He gave me a look, and turned to leave. I said, "Leo, wait." He turned, looked  
  
at me and waited. I did the unthinkable and kissed him very passionately. It might have felt  
  
good, if I wasn't married, if I didn't have children, and if I wasn't prisoner. As I kissed him, I  
  
also hit the back of his head hard, knocking him out. I grabbed him, threw him in the cellar, and  
  
closed the door. I thought, ' Hmm, let's see if he likes a prison.' I ran to find the exit, and ran  
  
out. I realized I was closer to my house. I ran towards it, and opened the door. There stood  
  
Shinozaki, King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and their daughter "Small Lady", also known  
  
as Rini! Shinozaki ran to me, as I ran to him. Endymion asked, "How did you escaped?" I  
  
smiled and said, "Let's just say, I have my ways. Also he broke some of my fingers!" They  
  
gasped, "HE?" Serenity asked, "Who was it, Mako-Chan?" I replied, "Leo CiDapryo!"  
  
Shinozaki looked at me with disbelief, "No Mako-Chan! Not him!" I turn and looked into  
  
Shinozaki's blue eyes." It was him." Shinozaki said, "Okay then. We have to do something about  
  
this." As Nakito bandaged up my finger, I asked, "Where's Lily, and Jake?" Serenity looked at  
  
me and said, "Oh, they already left." I said, "They did?" Serenity nodded. I asked, "Where did  
  
they go again. Serenity said, "They went to... Neo-Queen Serenity's POV  
  
I was just about to tell Queen Jupiter where Lily and Jake went, when I heard a scream. We both ran from  
  
the room and into the kitchen. Leo was in there fighting with Shinozaki. Jupiter went up to them, grabbed  
  
Leo, and threw him off Shinozaki. I said, "What the hell are you doing in the Jupiter's household?" He glared  
  
at me, "Why, if it isn't little miss queen of crystal Tokyo." I stiffen as he said that. Jupiter, however, was  
  
quick to react. She walked over to Leo, and socked him. Leo said, "Okay, Mako-Chan I have been more than  
  
patient with you. You are gonna know what it's like to be rejected." I looked at Jupiter, who looked  
  
confused. I said, "What are you going to do to Shinozaki, and Makoto?" Leo looked at me, evil, "Not as  
  
much as I am going to do to you." I backed up, and he walked towards me. At that moment, Endymion  
  
walked in. Leo threw a blast of Negative energy at Endymion, and Shinozaki. Makoto and I looked at him,  
  
and I asked, "Why are you doing this to us?" He replied, "I want revenge, and the two of you are perfect  
  
bait. He socked me into the stomach, and I didn't realize it until I felt a blast a pain course through my stomach. I was almost of the verge of unconsciousness, when I heard, "Leo, please don't!" I recognized Mako- Chan's cries. I heard a struggle, and I just couldn't take it anymore, and fainted.  
  
Queen Jupiter's POV (Also going by as Makoto)  
  
Leo grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. He said, "Oh Makoto, I have been waiting 13 years, and now I have you. I can simply get Shinozaki out of the way, and we can be together." I replied, "No way pal. Shinozaki and I have children. You were just a fling I had when I was 15. I am no longer fifteen. I am twenty-eight years old. I have two children, six and seven. If you think I'm gonna leave them for you, your nuts." Leo pushed me up against the wall, and I felt nothing, but pain. He then started to touch me, and I told him to stop. I was in pain, but I still had enough strength to fight him. However, of course he was stronger. He then turned with me in his arms, and went straight into the ground. I cried out in pain, and he pins me down. His arms hold my arms, his legs, are on my legs, and his body is on top of my own. I was too weak to struggle, so I laid there, wondering what he was going to do. Right before his lips reach mine, I heard, "Mars Flame Shooter," and he went right into the wall. Mars runs over to me, and tries to comfort me, but I'm in to much pain to even notice. I soon realized that Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are with Mars. Uranus looked at Leo, and smirk, "He's gonna get it now. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!" Leo dodged the attack, and leaped out of an open window and yelled, "I'LL BE BACK, MAKOTO! DON'T FORGET THAT!!" Mars grabs me gently, and places me on my bed in my room. Serenity is placed in a guest room, and Endymion is with her as well. Shinozaki, however, woke up as soon as Uranus picked him up. Uranus looked guilty and said, "Sorry. I was gonna take you to your room with Makoto, and ..." he interrupted, "Where is she?" Uranus said, "The bedroom." I heard someone run up the stairs and run into the room. My eyes are half-open, so I was able to make out a male figure. I tried to talk, but the male whispered, " Shhhh, Don't talk, Makoto. I'm here." I recognized Shinozaki's voice, and I felt a bit safer, knowing he was there with me. I close my eyes for much needed rest, and fall asleep.  
  
Makoto's POV  
  
I glance at the time on my clock and realize it's 11:30AM! I could make to lunch and three more class. I glance at Shinozaki, who was watching a movie called, American Pie 2. I was funny. A person in the movie called Jim just glued himself to himself. Shinozaki was cracking and kept saying, "oh that's gotta hurt." I walk over to him, and said, "Well, you won't do that will you?" He looks at me, and says, "No way. I am perfectly happy with you as it is." Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and hurry over to open it. There stood a little girl and boy. The little girl said, "Oh, you're Makoto. Kino Makoto." I look at the girl a bit surprised on how she knows who I was. Shinozaki walked over, and boy exclaimed, "Wow, You Miyake Shinozaki." I looked at Shinozaki, who raised an eyebrow. He said, "How do you know who we are?" The girl said, "Well, we are from the future. You two are our parents." We both look at each other and smiled. I thought, 'Damn. I know Shinozaki was special.' Shinozaki thought, 'Shit, Makoto is so fine.' I asked, "So um... what are your names?" The little boys said, "I'm Jake, and this is Lily. I'm 7 and she's 6." She playfully tugs his dark brown spiked hair, and he playfully pulls one of her braids. Jake has blue eyes, muscles, and a huge smile. Lily has long brown hair, green eyes, and dimples on both cheeks. I look at them, and said, "Okay Lily, and Jake, come on in." They both walked in, and sat on the couch. My phone rings, and I reach down to answer it, "Hello?" "Hey Makoto, its Usagi." "Hey, Meatball- san, what's up?" "Nothing, but why aren't you here at school? Today is the carnival. You had better jet over here cuz the carnival is during lunch and lunch is extended. Instead of 12 to 12:30, it's 12 to 1!" I looked at Shinozaki and the two children. I replied, "I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up and said, "Shinozaki, the carnival!" That's all I had to say, cuz he jumped up, and got ready in 3 minutes. I wore my school uniform, which was a dark blue skirt that ended just above my knee, and my short-sleeved top. It was too hot from the other top. I put my hair up into it's usually ponytail, and I walked out of my room. I grabbed my school bag, and waited for Shinozaki. He came out of the bathroom fully dress. He grabbed his things, and we told the kids, "Shinozaki and I have to go to school. Is it alright is we take you to a friends house?" They nodded. I grabbed my keys, and we left. I drove them to Usa-chan's house. They followed me, and I knocked on the door. Usa-chan's mom came to the door. Her eyes widen when she saw me, "Why Makoto, why aren't you in school, and who are these angels?" I didn't know what to say about the kids, so I lied, "Oh they are Shinozaki's cousins. We both over-slept, and he brought them over this morning and woke me up." The kids looked at me, but I winked without Usa's mom noticing. I asked, "Could you watch them till school ends? Tomorrow, they are going to school. We just forgot to take them today. I'll pay you." I took out a 20 and started to hand it to Usa's mom. She shook her hand, "No, Mako. You keep your money. I'll watch them, no problem." I smiled, "Thank you so much. The girl is Lily, and the boy is Jake." Usa's mom looked at me, and said, "I am so surprised on how much they look like you, and Shinozaki." I shrugged, "I guess it's weird. I better get going." She nodded, and said, "Bye." I replied, "Bye." I ran to my car and took off. We got to Tokyo High in three minutes. We got out, and ran up to the gates, and sneak in. We ran into our class, and I stopped, but Shinozaki didn't realize I did and crashed into me. Mrs. Haruna just shook her head, and the class started to laugh. We both started to blush as we helped each other up. I said, "Sorry. I am sorry. We had a little accident this morning." I held up my hand, and continued, "So that's why we are late." Mrs. H said, "Okay, just take you seats. The carnival is going to start in 20 minutes." Shinozaki sat in his seat, which was in the front, and I walked to mine which was in the back, right next to the girls. Usagi on my right, Minako to my left, Ami in front, and Rei behind me. Usagi whispered, "What happened to you hand?" I whispered back, "It got scalded this morning. The four girls widen their eyes at my response, and Rei said, "I did a fire reading, and it said that...  
  
Rei's POV  
  
"I did a fire reading, and it said that you two have some uninvited guests that were going to  
  
appear around 11:30. Am I right?" Makoto nodded. I said, "I did it this morning around 6:00,  
  
so I wanted to be sure it was right." Makoto whispered, "Let's talk about this later, okay?" I  
  
nodded, and thought about whom they were and where did they come from. I thought, 'Well  
  
Mako-Chan and Shino-Chan have the answers I need.' I glanced briefly at Makoto. She looked  
  
so tired for some reason. 20 minutes later, the bells rang, and we all left the class. I grabbed  
  
Makoto's shoulder, and she turned, "Nani?" "Nothing yet. I need to talk to you and Shino, if  
  
that's okay?" I told her. She nodded, "Hai, we need to talk to everyone anyways." I nodded,  
  
and I turned to the others, "Come on to our normal spot. We all need to talk about the two  
  
uninvited guests that showed up at Mako's apartment." We all hurry outside. Usagi immediately  
  
ran to a ride. I started after her, as Makoto grabbed my arm, "Let her be. She looks like she is  
  
having fun. Besides, we have a Senshi meeting after school. We can talk then, right? There are  
  
way too many people here to talk about it anyhow." I nodded, and sighed, 'I really want to get  
  
down to the bottom of this.' Ami ran off to find Greg (AN: I don't know his Japanese name.)  
  
Minako stayed with Makoto, Shinozaki, and me. I was looked for Chad and Minako was  
  
looking for Jamie. (AN: I don't know their names either, my bad!) Makoto and Shinozaki  
  
started to walk off, but I stayed with them, "Makoto, are you sure you don't wanna talk about it  
  
now?" She nodded without looking at me, "I positive." She looks at me, smiles, and says,  
  
"Look behind you." I turn and stare right into Chad's eyes. I can barely see them underneath his  
  
head, but I still do and smile, "Hey handsome." He says, "Mushi-mushi beautiful!" I blush and  
  
giggle. I give him a swat on the head, gently, and laugh again. I just love him!! Who didn't?  
  
Minako's POV  
  
I look around for Jamie, not finding him anywhere. I sigh and look for Usagi. I see her about to  
  
board a ride called "The Zipper", and I ran over to her. I asked, "Do you want me to join ya?"  
  
She nods with enthusiastic, and I quickly get in to join her. Minutes later, we start to flip and  
  
turn everywhere. Our faces turn green, and we started to complain. I couldn't hold it in  
  
anymore, and I hurled. It hit a girl with short blue hair, who was standing next to her boyfriend.  
  
We got off looking positively green, and I noticed it was AMI! She was furious, and ran off  
  
towards to school, with Greg right behind her. I felt bad, and hung my head. Usagi gives my  
  
shoulder a squeeze, and I smile. I look around and see Makoto, and Shinozaki go on a ride  
  
called, "Starship!" After a few minutes watching the ride spin faster and faster, Makoto, and  
  
Shinozaki both came out laughing, and looked a bit unstable. I smile and hurried over, with  
  
Usagi behind me! I asked, "Was that a fun ride?" Mako nodded, and said, "Who wants some  
  
ice cream?" She looked like she regretted asking, because as soon as those words left her  
  
mouth, Usagi started to screech, "ICE CREAM! I WANT ICE CREAM!" Makoto, Shinozaki,  
  
and I all had sweat drops! We all sighed heavily. It was a stupid question to ask around Usagi!  
  
Queen Jupiter's POV  
  
I wake up, and look around. I see Nakito standing at the doorway, talking to Jupiter Knight.  
  
They seemed unaware that I woke up. I closed my eyes quickly, and listen to their  
  
conversation. Nakito said, "King Shinozaki, I'm afraid Queen Makoto is losing it. She is not all  
  
up here," and she pointed to her head. King Shinozaki sighed heavily, and replied, "Nakito, I  
  
have no reason to doubt my wife. She is perfectly okay. She's just been through a terrifying  
  
ordeal." Nakito persisted, "That is exactly my point, King Shinozaki. Her mind is confused."  
  
King Shinozaki shouted, "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WIH MY WIFE! I BELIEVE  
  
YOU HAVE CHORES TO ATTEND TO, NAKITO!" Nakito bowed and left quickly. I  
  
opened my eyes, and see Shinozaki looking at me," Did you hear everything?" I nodded, and  
  
said, "Hai, but maybe she's right. I did seem confused, and..." He cut me off, "No, Makoto! You  
  
are not crazy. You are the brightest woman I know. I love you, and I am behind you 100%!" I  
  
smile, and ask, "How is King Endymion, and Neo-Queen Serenity?" He replied, "They are both  
  
fine, and were taking home, earlier." I nodded, feeling better to know that they were okay. I  
  
thought about Leo, and 13 years ago.....  
  
%FLASHBACK%  
  
I stare at Shinozaki and Leo. They both stare at me. Shinozaki asked, " Makoto, who is it going  
  
to be? Leo or me?" I stare at them, I seemed unable to answer. I finally muttered out,  
  
"Shinozaki!" Leo looked outraged and said, "One day, Senshi of thunder and lightening,  
  
you will get what is coming to you!" I shuttered, and Shinozaki walked over to me. Leo  
  
walked off. Shinozaki whispered, "Don't worry about him, Mako-Chan. I will take care of him. I  
  
promised!"  
  
%END FLASHBACK%  
  
I thought about that, wondering if Shinozaki forgot his promise or not. I slightly shook my head.  
  
I said, "Shinozaki, I need to make a quick phone call." He nodded, and I hurried away. Once  
  
out of sight, I silently summoned Sailor Pluto AKA Taioh Setsuna. I asked, "How can I know  
  
Lily, and Jake are safe?" She replied, "I have been keeping a close eye on them. They are safe.  
  
The war in this time should be started anytime. The war in the past is still uncertain, but I will be  
  
there to help your children, and the others." I nodded, and said, "Thank you, Princess Setsuna.  
  
You have been a great comfort." She nodded, and disappeared. I sighed and thought about  
  
what Setsuna said, "The war in this time should be started anytime. The war in the past is  
  
still uncertain, but I will be there to help your children, and the others." I sighed, and  
  
hurried to the phone, and called Princess of Mars AKA Rei. (AN: I don't know Chad's last  
  
name. HELP I NEED JAMIE'S GREG'S and CHAD'S LAST NAMES! ALONG WITH  
  
THEIR JANPANESE NAMES! THANX A TON FOR YOUR HELP!) Rei answered,  
  
"Mushi-mushi?" I used my telepathic ability and said REI, its Makoto.Why did you call me only to use your telepathic ability?I  
  
wanted to make sure you weren't busy.No, Makoto. I am here when you need a friend.  
  
Do Shinozaki, Serenity, Endymion, and Ami know about your telepathic ability?NO! If  
  
they did, they might wonder how.Makoto, I am wondering how. I thought I was the only  
  
Senshi with this ability.Well, I guess I just got it one day.Shinozaki is coming. I talk to  
  
you later, okay?Okay bye Makoto."Bye Rei" I put the phone down as  
  
Shinozaki came in. He said, "I think that was Rei, huh?" I nodded, and held Shinozaki in my  
  
arms. I wondered what he would think if he knew that I was half physic. I decided not to think  
  
about it. Suddenly a blast near the palace sounded. Shinozaki bellowed, "THE WAR HAS  
  
STARTED." I quickly reaching into my dress, grabbed my transformation stick, and yelled  
  
out, "JUPITER PLANET CRYSTAL POWER!" Immediately I felt thunder all around, and  
  
moments later, in my place stood Eternal Super Sailor Jupiter! Shinozaki yelled, "JUPITER  
  
PLANET POWER!" He quickly transformed into Eternal Jupiter Knight! I thought, 'May we  
  
beat this enemy and get home safely.' We both started to run, knowing we could die, and I  
  
wondered, 'What if we do?'  
  
I ran behind Jupiter Knight, and stared up ahead at the smoke, and dust. Debris was flying everywhere, as if we were in a tornado! I saw Mars, and VENUS!! However, Venus was dead. I realized Mercury was not there. I ran up and asked, "Um... Venus, are you, are you really alive?" Venus smiled, "Last time I checked I was. It was Mercury who perished not me!" I nodded, and did a silent prayer for my departed friend, Ami Mizuno, Super Sailor Mercury!!!! I saw the Leo was the cause of this. Of course, Neo-Queen Serenity was not going to turn back into Sailor Moon. She has not been Sailor Moon for 5 years, so she is probably rusty. Suddenly I hear, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" We all turned, including Tuxedo Mask, and our Knights, and we saw Eternal Sailor Moon!! I was surprised that Serenity transformed. She said, "I am going to stop the Negaverse. I fight for my friends, and your not one of them. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" I gave a silent cheer. I was glad Serenity was there, just like old times! Eternal Sailor Moon ran over, and stood next to me. I gave her a small smile, and she gave me a small smile. We both turned our full attention to Leo. Leo said, "Oh its Eternal Sailor Moon, and her fashion challenged little friends." Mars fired up an attack, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" It hit Leo in the back, seriously burning him. He glared at us, and said, "You haven't seen the last of me." He then disappeared! I looked over at the others, and they all looked a bit surprised that I did not say anything to him. I said, "NANI?" Jupiter Knight asked, "How come you didn't say anything to him?" I answered, "He is my ex-boyfriend. Shinozaki, I married you for a reason. I love you. Do you want me to tell Leo I love him, and not to hurt us?" Jupiter Knight turned red, "Of course not. I just thought maybe you could say something to him." I shook my head, "No it just doesn't work that way." Serenity said, "Well, we better de-transform now." We all agreed. We all de- transformed and we home. At my house, I hurried up to my room, and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes, and let the sleep take over!  
  
Makoto's POV  
  
We all hurried over to the ice cream parlor. (AN: Yes, they have an ice cream parlor. The school should not be that sheltered!) I got a cookie dough ice cream, only one scoop. Minako got strawberry cheesecake, with one scoop as well. Shinozaki got two scoops of Chocolate, chocolate chips ice cream, and Usagi got four scoops in a waffle cone, and it was chocolate chip, cookie dough, peanut butter, and chocolate ice cream. We looked at Usagi's ice cream, and felt a little queasy. Usagi gave us a serious look, "What's wrong with my ice cream?" I shook my head, "nothing, but don't you think you are over doing it?" She shook her head No! I sighed deeply, and hurried outside. Shinozaki walked over and said, "Makoto, what's wrong?" I whispered, "I just keep think about Lily, and Jake! Are they really our children in the future?" He said, "There is only one way to find out." I nodded, knowing he meant that we should talk to Sailor Pluto. She was the keeper of time, and knew almost everything! I said, "I'd like to know what to do. I wish they came with a letter or something, so I could know better. I mean don't get me wrong, I do believe them, but I wanted to have a letter of some sort." Shinozaki nodded. Then we saw Yuuichirou, Asai, Ryo with Ami (who changed her clothes), Mamoru, and Rei. Mamoru was there as a visitor, and Rei now attending this school. Transferring there the middle of her freshmen year, and Minako started the beginning of her freshmen year with us all. (AN: I don't know how the Japanese school system works, so I'm using the 'AMERICAN' school system.) We all walked over, after eating our ice cream, and got Pepsis. I thought about that song Britney Spears sang:  
  
Lyrics: Pepsi - Joy of Cola  
  
After so many requests, The Pepsi commercial lyrics are finally here!!  
  
thanks to: XoiamluckyO8@aol.com my heart wont skip  
  
a beat  
  
I never look before I leap  
  
ride  
  
just enjoy the ride  
  
there'll be no reason why  
  
cuz everythings alright  
  
take your time  
  
baby take your time  
  
the world is yours and mine  
  
look and u will find [and u will find]  
  
ba pa pa pa ba pa pa pa  
  
the joy of Pepsi  
  
the world goes round and round  
  
but some things never change  
  
ba pa pa pa ba pa pa pa  
  
the joy of Pepsi  
  
I know u can feel it  
  
feel the joy  
  
look  
  
look and u will find  
  
its taste is on my mind  
  
and I wont be denied  
  
ba pa pa pa ba pa pa pa  
  
the joy of Pepsi [yea]  
  
ba pa pa pa ba pa pa pa  
  
the joy of Pepsi [yeeeaaahhh. .] I smiled at the thought of that commercial. I felt Shinozaki place his arm around me, and said, "Well now that's a sight to see. A smile on your face." I turned to face him, and gave him a deep kiss. Usagi get a devilish smile on her face, and kissed Mamoru, practically knocked him down. Rei gave Yuuichirou a peck, and they both turned red. Asai trickled Minako, and they ended up kissing. Ryo tapped Ami, and as she turned, her lips met Ryo's. We were all young and in love!  
  
That's all for the time being!  
  
|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |LightningStrikes |2003-10-09 |9 |Signed | |wow twins col and put more rated R into this will ya? *blushes* | |gomen im such a baka woah this story is great | |Senshi-of-Thunder18 |2003-09-10 |8 |Signed | |I love it! Please update soon. Forget about the other reviews! Just| |care about the people who do read it, and want more!! | |Girls Of Darkness |2003-08-08 |7 |Signed | |I loved it. I wonder when Shino and Mako really hook up, because | |they are a really cute couple. I want to see american pie wedding | |it looks really good. I hope you update soon. Loved it! | |PrincessJupiter-04 |2003-08-07 |7 |Signed | |HEY!! I'm back!! I'm sry i didnt review chap 6. i didnt even know | |it was out until today...but i havent been home a lot lately but | |ill try my best to keep up w/ the story...NOT ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!| |j/k! | |~PrincessJupiter | |ice dyaty |2003-07-28 |5 |Signed | |please update soon. it is very interesting. | |PrincessJupiter-04 |2003-07-17 |5 |Signed | |Wow! this is a really good chappie. I'm looking forward to the next| |one. If i'm correct is the Leo CiDapryo from another story called | |Remember When? ? Anyways continue soon!! | |Girls Of Darkness |2003-07-16 |5 |Signed | |I like. I know Leo from Lady Jupiters series I think. Poor | |Mako-chan i feels so bad for her right now. Your real name is not | |Bunnie, id it? That is so weird. My cousins name is Kitty and her | |brothers name is Raven like the bird. Well that is all and I hope | |you update soon. | |Girls Of Darkness |2003-06-02 |4 |Signed | |OMG! No fair I so getting into this. I can not belive this. *Runs | |away crying* This is not fair so UPDATE SOON AND THAT IS A DEMAND. | |Sincerity-Of-Wood19 |2003-05-31 |4 |Signed | |This is your sister (under your Pen name, bad me) anyways good job | |so far. I like it alot! What happened with Queen Jupiter from | |Chapter 3? Oh well I have to wait and seem huh? Oh well I have to | |go. See ya! | |love your sister | |Rei Hino aka (Raye) Sailor Mars!! luv-ya tonz! | |Girls Of Darkness |2003-05-30 |3 |Signed | |I want to see what happens to Mako-chan. I feel so sorry for her | |and I fear for her safety. Yes I am one for those few weird | |writters who care for anime like they are real. Well update so I | |wont bite me nails. | |Girls Of Darkness |2003-05-27 |2 |Signed | |I am graduating in 11 days. Had to say it! I wish you luck! Well I | |thought is was Shinozaki? When he goes out with Rei *groans* in the| |manga they call him that even though I don't know his last name. I | |like how this is turning out so I hope you find time to update. | |happygolucky111 |2003-05-18 |1 |Signed | |good story so far! thanks for reviewing my story, too. plz update | |on this story soon, cuase i cant wait for the next chappie! this | |nightmare of hers sounds scary, poor mako-chan! does shicuzo know | |bout her being sailor jupiter? cause if he doesnt, he does now in | |yur story! what does he look like? is he in the sailor moon show, | |cause i dont remember him... anyway, plz keep writing! | |Jean3 |2003-05-10 |1 |Signed | |OOh, that's nice. I was really convinced with the dream, too. I | |can't wait to see chapter two. I like the ending of chapter 1, it | |left me thinking. | |Kenshin Himura22 |2003-05-10 |1 |Signed | |Intrestin very interesting but next time maybe we could have some | |PARAGRAPHS you know hat those are right ok i give constructive | |critiscism. *points up at the word paragraph* Well that be all | |peace out | |Girls Of Darkness |2003-05-10 |1 |Signed | |OH! What does Shicuzo look like? Is he the tall, dark, and | |handsome? I like it. Not a Usagi fic for a change. I can not wait | |for a update and I hope the next chapter explains some of my | |questions. | |Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |Sincerity-Of-Wood19 |2003-05-10 |1 |Signed | |work harder | 


End file.
